Previously many efforts have been made in providing for female urine specimens many of which have been unsatisfactory, including vessels and cups due to the difficulty of holding, filling, transport and storage in a sanitary manner.
Various efforts have been made to provide a device either hand-held or otherwise supported upon a toilet bowl in order to minimize the personal effort involved in providing a urine specimen.
Difficulties have been encountered in properly mounting the apparatus so that it is self-supporting upon a toilet bowl and for the collection of a urine specimen therein and for its transport or storage of the specimen therein or for transfer to a second container.